thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Lowell
Current Background A young man from the imperial capital, Zaphias, Yuri is forced to leave his life in the Lower Quarter behind to pursue the thief who stole the blastia core required for regulating the area's water supply. His pursuit of the thief eventually leads to him being imprisoned in the castle dungeons. After making his escape, he continues his journey with Estelle and his faithful dog Repede for the sake of the common people. His journeys have him crossing paths with many new people, places and thrilling adventures, eventually escalating into a quest to save the planet. First Appearance First Arc Yuri arrived in the new world in the city of Inaba, where he faced Yami Marik and the Winged Dragon of Ra. Stalling for time to get the children out of there safely, Yuri charged recklessly and it almost cost him his arm. After the retreat of Inaba, he and the others went to Avengers mansion, where Yuri found Kratos, The Traitor to Heaven, after a brief confrontation Yuri calmed down. Yuri then found Flynn in his stay in the mansion or rather Flynn found him. The next day, Yuri went to travel with Flynn and Kratos, where he managed to trust Kratos, half way to their travel, they find Haou, Estelle and Junpei traveling together and a fight breaks out between Kratos and Haou, after the fight is difused by Flynn they enter the Tower Library and exchange information, in there they find a girl named Victoria and travels with them. Later on Flynn and Victoria break off from the group and go in Edge's airship, leaving Estelle and Yuri with Kratos. They were heading towards the tower of salvation when it looked like it was destroyed, the group raced there when they found some chocobos and rode them to the tower. Once there angel came and took them to the towers lord, Yggdrasill, when it was revieled that Kratos was one of them and made Estelle a mindless angel, Yuri raged and killed most of the angels that had attacked them with his mystic arte, Savage Wolf Fury. Looking at his option, Yuri did not want to die and leave Estelle alone with Kratos and the other angels, so he swore and oath of blood and pledged his loyalty to Yggdrasill, becoming an angel of Cruxis by will. After he woke up, he told Yggdrasill about Zaphias, when he saw that they were looking for a new HQ, Yggdrasill seemed to like this idea and prepared an evacuation, now they are ready to march to take over Zaphias. In the end, he betrays Yggdrasill and manages to aid the good guys in the rescue of Zaphias. However, he is forced to make a crude bargain with Jack Atlas for their last Rune Crest, which he uses to save Estelle. Second Arc Yuri is first seen with Estelle and Forte.EXE. The trio are traveling together since they are all either wanted or unaware of their former selves. The trio head from the Northern Ruins to the Avengers' Mansion Ruins, where all three mysteriously vanish without a trace. Second Appearance In the late second arc, a new Yuri appeared. One without any memories, or powers from the past. Essentially like a different person entirely. He fell from the sky's above Neo domino where he wandered into a nearby hospital to find a rather large group of people. Alongside them was Judith, a friend of his. She explained the basics of what was going on, and fairly soon his travels were about to start once more. This was, until one of the people, Joshua made an unexpected move, and pacted with Yuri. From there he decided to leave on his own path with Joshua, in a search to find the other members of Braves Vesperia. Together the two traveled north, where they came across a Zaphian Knight camp, and an angered Flynn an Crow as well. Joshua stayed behind in the forest while Yuri went ahead. It was a bit off guard, but from it seemed, Flynn and Crow were angry about something Yuri didn't do. At least not from what he knew. To be suffice, the accusations were deep and morbid. His suspicions were cleared later, when Yuri and Flynn had another friendly fight to decide things. And while it didn't go in Yuri's favor, his point was still made. His name cleared in the process. Personality First Appearance Personality-wise, Yuri comes across as sarcastic and cynical, possibly due to the way the nobility treated the people of the Lower Quarter. He seems to enjoy teasing others, especially Karol and Rita, although he does develop a strong bond of friendship with the former, becoming something of an older brother figure. When he faced Yggdrasill in the new world, Yuri felt powerless as Estelle was given a Cruxis Crystal, In his sorrow and grief.... he swore a blood oath to Yggdrasil, to faithfuly follow him and to be by Estelle's side, He became rather Ruthless, Cold and uncaring for the well being of others, he only cares about Estelle and Yggdrasill's orders. After his escape and self-outcast, he holds regrets for his actions before he realizes he let the world get the better of him, reverting back to his original personality. Second Appearance Yuri, like the one earlier, comes off as a very sarcastic and more laid back person. He holds a strong sense of justice, especially when it's something involved with the lower quarter, and can be quite cynical and often rude. This most likely comes from the way the nobility had treated the people of the lower quarter, but nonetheless Yuri can be quite caring sympathetic at times. Abilities First Appearance Angelic Senses: As a part of a race called the Angels, Yuri's senses have been heightened by his Cruxis Crystal. To make a long story short, he is not an easy man to sneak up on. Just because he isn't watching doesn't mean he doesn't know you're there. Additionally, he is also noticeably stronger than the average human. Second Appearance Unlike the past Yuri, this one doesn't have any special abilities. Combat First Appearance Yuri is capable of using both swords and axes in battle, though axes usually reduce his attack speed while providing more damage. He uses his fists and feet in combination with his weapons, often punching the enemy with his gauntlets instead of using his main weapon. His attacks and artes range from stylish and flashy to brutal and powerful. When compared to other swordsman in the game, Yuri does not have as much technicality and he tends to do more tricks with his sword such as flipping it around him and spinning it during attacks. He has a good balance of speed and power in his attacks, with artes like Tiger Blade or Shining Fang reflecting his speed, whilst artes like Raging Blast and Wailing Havoc reflecting his power. Second Appearance Like before, Yuri is capable of Wielding both Swords and Axes in battle. He only wields one at a time, and they basically represent Speed VS Power. Axes are slower, but provide more damage output. Swords a faster, and are often more versatile in combat. He wears a gauntles on one of his hands, and often uses it for quick strikes, alongside using his feet for a combination of attacks. Category:Character Category:Tales Of Category:Male Category:Game Category:Atsuke Ryukaze_XD Category:DevaliousL